


It's Not That Bad...

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: Willow totally freaked out the first time she came home with a gunshot injury. Written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020, Day 8, "Eight Gun Barrels".
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg, Willow Rosenberg & Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	It's Not That Bad...

Willow freaked out the first time Buffy came home with a gunshot injury. Like, not just usual Willow level of freaking with the babbling and rambling and the hand flapping, no, she was completely wigged.

"Vampires use guns now?" Tara asked.

"Can I see the gunshot?" That was Dawn.

At that point Willow sent them both out of the room and locked them out. Tara had given Buffy a sympathetic glance on her way out, Willow could be a handful when she was in hyper-panicked-Willow mode. 

"It wasn't vampires. Or demons." Buffy peeled her top off and let Willow examine it. The bleeding was already nearly stopped — Slayer powers truly were the gifts that kept on giving — and if you ignored how gross it looked, it could be like any other injury. Except...

"Is the bullet still in there?" Willow demanded, peering closer.

"I didn't have my knife to dig it out," Buffy said, "apart from that, it's not _that_ bad."

"Your knife to..." Willow laughed that nervous laugh which usually signalled an impending total meltdown.

"Maybe let Tara back in?"

"That's...yes. A good idea." Willow mumbled something else to herself and went back over and opened the door to let Tara back in. Tara who had obviously figured that the chances of that happening were pretty high and was waiting just outside the door.

"A knife, she was going to dig the bullet out with a knife," Willow said as she returned with Tara.

"I heard you the first time, sweetie." Tara gently caressed Willow's cheek and smiled reassuringly at her. Tara always did a good job of not looking like all of this chaos that everyone around her got themselves into was anything to be alarmed by.

"A knife!" Third time's a charm for a Willow panic.

"Okay." Tara pressed her lips together as she looked at the wound. "Aren't there some big tweezers we can sterilise in the first aid bag? I think it'll hurt coming out but it's not too bad."

"Not too bad?! Am I the only one who—"

Yeah, Willow really freaked out the first time Buffy came home with a gunshot injury. 


End file.
